<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet creatures freed by wallowingwillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587729">sweet creatures freed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallowingwillow/pseuds/wallowingwillow'>wallowingwillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prince Harry Styles, Song: Sweet Creature (Harry Styles), Song: Two Ghosts (Harry Styles), Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallowingwillow/pseuds/wallowingwillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about two magnetic hearts divided.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet creatures freed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glancing to the empty left<br/>
When singing the song of you<br/>
Reverent moment, silent sea<br/>
Loudest sound in the room</p><p>Paper airplane melodies<br/>
Hurling through the sky<br/>
Here’s hoping that they get to you<br/>
Baby, please don’t cry</p><p>They’re Siren songs to call you home<br/>
Even when you’re through<br/>
Hoping that they reach your ears<br/>
Come to find out, they do </p><p>And so ensues a card trade love<br/>
In a certain shade of blue<br/>
Clandestine for all to see<br/>
Two hearts lain askew</p><p>A transatlantic tin can phone<br/>
A new kind of rhythm and blues<br/>
Back and forth and Stonewalled out<br/>
But obviously none of it’s true</p><p>Nonetheless our skin is stained<br/>
A pirate’s life for you<br/>
Where the Masthead leaves us high and dry<br/>
You point me North and true</p><p>Then came the charge we couldn’t heed<br/>
So battle cries we cried<br/>
A Billie Jean fever dream<br/>
Nightmare of our time</p><p>A Modest tango, twisted turn<br/>
Caught under the heel<br/>
Dancing, circular refrain<br/>
Until we bent and kneeled</p><p>The years are passing, waning by<br/>
While rumours spread and scream<br/>
But lullabies of love and loss<br/>
Are all we seem to sing</p><p>And now it’s any layman’s guess<br/>
Of what we’ll ever be<br/>
Two ghosts sitting side by side<br/>
Or two sweet creatures, freed</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>